A Glance at The Future
by sitiaisyah93
Summary: The Young Justice gets kidnapped and got sent to an abandoned movie theater to watch the future lives of Robin, Kid Flash and Speedy. Will they like what they see? Will they manage to deal with the future changes of their friends? As they watched the clips before them, more questions popped into their mind. Why did Robin, KF and Red Arrow leave the Team? Who are the Teen Titans?
1. Chapter 1: The Switch

**Hello! This is my first YJ/TT FanFic so enjoy! And PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**A Glance at the Future**

Chapter 1: The Switch

_**Young Justice**_

"Dude, where are we?' asked Kid Flash.

"I don't know. It's so dark." said Robin, looking around.

"I can't see a thing in here!" exclaimed Conner aka Superboy.

"Duh, Captain Obvious!" said Artemis scornfully.

"Anyone got a torch?" asked M'gann aka Miss Martian.

"Allow me." said a voice from behind.

The Young Justice turned around to look for the voice but they couldn't possibly see anything in the dark.

"Is it me or did everyone actually heard that voice?" asked Zatanna, feeling scared.

"We did. You are not dreaming." whispered Kaldur aka Aqualad.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" asked Robin.

Suddenly a flash of white light engulfed the whole room and the Young Justice suddenly found themselves inside an abandoned movie theatre.

"Uh, what are we doing here?' asked Wally aka Kid Flash.

"Why to see your futures, of course. or more specifically, Robin, Speedy and Kid Flash's future." said a voice coming form the screen.

"What?" asked Artemis.

Suddenly, a girl with long black hair with a pink headband and brown eyes appeared on the screen. She was wearing an ordinary pink sweater and white capris. She seemed to be smiling at the Young Justice gang.

"Hello and welcome to the Halls of Fortune. A place where you could see what will happen in the future." said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Superboy curiously. The girl merely smiled at him.

"I am known by many names but you can call me sitiaisyah93. It is a code name and will be safe to use." said sitiaisyah93 softly.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Robin.

"I brought you here to give you a glance at Robin, Speedy and Kid Flash's future because of… certain reasons… Someday… Thing will change and you'll be glad you saw these videos, even if you won't remember them." said sitiaisyah93.

"What future? What things will change?" asked Wally nervously.

"You will find out soon enough." said the girl. With the wave of her hand, the lights went out.

"What now?" asked M'gann.

"Just wait and watch it I guess." said Zatanna shrugging.

The Team then took their seats, sitting with whomever they wanted to.

"Hey! Can you at least get us some popcorn?!" shouted Wally at the air.

"Shut up, Baywatch! She's not going to-" Artemis was cut short when suddenly, the unoccupied seats were filled with bags of all types of popcorn.

"It's official. I feel stalked right now." said Zatanna, reaching out for some popcorn.

"Can you get us some soda too?" asked Robin.

A second later, all the heroes' favorite sodas appeared out of thin air.

"Thank you!" said Robin, grabbing a bottle of Coke from the seat next to him.

"When will the movie start already?" demanded Artemis, chowing down on a box of butter-creamed popcorn.

Suddenly, the screen lit up and the video began counting down from 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

_It was a sunny day at Jump City Park. A big banner with the words "Annual Teen Titans Picnic" was hung in between two lampposts. _

"Teen Titans? Who are the Teen Titans?" asked Wally.

"Shh." said M'gann, shushing him.

_At the picnic area a group of teenagers were hanging out and chatting with each other. On one side was a half-robot person, a green-skinned boy with pointy ears and green hair, a girl with short purple hair and a blue cloak, a pretty alien girl with red hair and tanned skin and a the back of a boy with spiky hair and green cape. On the other was a girl in a bumblebee costume with wings, a boy who resembled a young version of Red Arrow, a boy in a blue diver suit with black leotards and two identical twin boys who are holding hands._

"DUDE! Isn't that Red Arrow? Why is he in his old Speedy costume? And why does he seem…skinnier?" asked Wally.

"Wally! Shh!" said Zatanna.

"But-" argued Wally.

"Shh mean Shh, Baywatch!" warned Artemis.

Kid Flash finally stopped talking.

_Suddenly, a yellow-and-pink blur came streaking out of nowhere and stopped right in the middle of the picnic._

_The boy with spiky hair turned around, smiling at the boy._

The Young Justice Team gasped. It was Robin, but it was an older, bitterer Robin. Even YJ Robin couldn't help staring at his older self on the screen.

"_Hey Kid Flash and Jinx. Glad you could make it." said TT Robin._

The Team was shocked at the tone of TT Robin's voice. It was bitter and harsh, as though he had went through plenty of torture in life.

"Is that really you Robin?" asked Zatanna to YJ Robin.

"I-I don't know." replied Robin, also not believing the screen.

"Baywatch is that really you?" said Artemis, shocked to see TT Kid Flash on the screen. Especially when he was hand-in-hand with the pink haired girl.

"Don't know. I think so." said Kid Flash, squinting his eyes to make sure it was him on screen.

"_Are you kidding Robin? We wouldn't miss this picnic for the world! Especially since all of the Teen Titans will be attending." said TT Kid Flash, playfully punching TT Robin on the arm._

"_Yeah. It'll be embarrassing to be the only ones not to come. Seen Argent anywhere? I wanted to return her headband. She left it at our place when she visited." said Jinx, showing them the red headband she brought._

"_Your place? You guys already moved in together?" asked Robin, surprised._

"_Yup. Don't you and Star live together too?" asked Kid Flash._

"_Yeah, but that's different. The whole team lives in the Tower." said Robin, blushing hard._

Artemis whirled around to YJ Kid Flash's seat.

"YOU MOVED IN WITH HER, BAYWATCH?!" yelled Artemis.

The girls on the Team had to restrain Artemis from ripping off YJ Kid Flash's face. The guys quickly surrounded Kid Flash, just in case Artemis tried to arrow him.

Zatanna nearly couldn't restrain herself too. Who was Star and why did TT Robin blush when TT Kid Flash said that they live together too? Was she his new girlfriend? Where did that leave her?

YJ Robin was also reeling from the conversation between his future self and TT Kid Flash. Why did he blush when Kid Flash mentioned a girl named Star? What did his future self mean when he said the whole team lived in the tower? Weren't they living on Mount Justice? And why did he sound so harsh and bitter? What happened to him?

Guess there's only one way to know, thought YJ Robin.


	2. Chapter 2: Way to What?

**Hey guys! Hope you can enjoy this next chapter! And I would like to credit this story to Fighter1357 who came up with the original idea! Please check out one of her AMAZING stories, "A Look" and "Another Look".**

* * *

**P.S. If you have any ideas for more flashbacks, I'll be pleased to welcome them!  
**

* * *

**A Glance at the Future**

Chapter 2: Way to What?

"Shh! The movie's starting again!" said M'gann, pointing towards the screen.

The team finally managed to calm Artemis, though she did throw dirty looks at Wally once in a while.

"_All right, fellow Titans! Welcome to the 3__rd__ Annual Teen Titans Picnic!" said Robin loudly._

_The teenage superheroes below clapped and cheered excitedly. Some of them chanted "Speech! Speech!"_

"_All right, all right." said Robin, as the crowd settled down._

"_This picnic is also a party to celebrate the defeat of our sworn enemies, The Brotherhood of Evil who nearly killed all of us. But as usual, we prevailed against all odds!" shouted Robin happily._

_The crowd went wild with another round of clapping and cheering. There was also some whistling involved._

"The Brotherhood of Evil? Who the hell is The Brotherhood of Evil?" asked Connor.

"'We prevailed against odds'? Does that mean you guys defeated a whole squadron of villains by yourself?" shrieked M'gann.

"What's the matter? Don't believe that we kicked the butts of super villains by ourselves?" asked Wally teasingly, waggling his eyebrows.

"Um, duh! You guys are stupid-looking ya' know?" said Artemis.

"Hey!" complained Robin and Wally at the same time.

"You're just jealous cause I have a girlfriend who's _way_ hotter than you are ya' know." replied Wally, sneering.

"THAT'S IT, BAYWATCH!" shouted Artemis who threw herself at Wally again.

While the rest of the Team were busy prying Artemis away from Wally who was choking, Connor, M'gann and Zatanna continued watching the movie. Zatanna cannot miss knowing the reason why Robin left her.

"_And joining us for the first time, we have a new Titan who came all the way from Metropolis to be with us tonight." said Robin, getting everyone's attention._

"No." whispered Connor and M'gann at the same time.

"_The one and only… Superboy!" announced Robin._

_A convertible Lamborghini drove up on the stage. A teenage boy who was wearing dark sunglasses and a black T-Shirt with a red 'S' on it got out of the car._

"WHAT?!" shouted the Team, still in shock.

"You joined the Teen Titans?!" yelled M'gann disbelievingly.

"You drive a Lamborghini?!" shouted Wally unhappily.

_The girls in the crowd went wild._

"Somehow I'm not that surprised about that." said Kid Flash teasingly.

Connor gave him the evil eye.

"_Hey guys! I'd like to thank you for accepting me as one of the Teen Titans. I hope we can all get to know each other and be good friends." said Superboy._

"Really Connor? How good?" asked Robin, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up." grunted Connor.

_Robin shook his hand._

"_Nice to have you on our team Connor." said Robin smiling._

"_Likewise Robin. The Team really went downhill since you left." replied Connor._

The Team turned to look at YJ Robin with expressions of disbelief on their faces.

"You left the Team?!" shrieked Zatanna.

"We went downhill?!" exclaimed Kaldur.

"_Yeah, well. The Team was getting lame. It was one of the best decisions I made in my life." said Robin._

YJ Robin whimpered as he saw the furious expressions on the faces of his teammates.

"THE TEAM WAS GETTING LAME?!" shouted Artemis.

"ONE OF THE BEST DECISIONS YOU MADE IN OUR LIFE?!" yelled Zatanna.

"DOWNHILL?!" exclaimed Kaldur even louder.

"Guys, it was his decision. You have no right to question that." said Kid Flash, defending his friend.

Artemis turned to him with blazing eyes.

"OF COURSE _YOU'D_ DEFEND HIM BAYWATCH! YOU ABANDONED THIS TEAM JUST AS MUCH AS HE DID!" yelled Artemis.

"Hey! I did NOT abandon this team! There must be some reasonable explanation why I left!" argued Robin.

"THAT'S JUST IT! YOU _LEFT_!" yelled Zatanna.

"Zatanna-" Robin began.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE US SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE?!" shouted Zatanna angrily.

With that, she turned on her heels and ran to the ladies room, sobbing and crying. Artemis threw a dirty look at Kid Flash and followed suit.

"Well that was awkward." said Kaldur, breaking the silence.

"What do we do know?" asked Connor.

"Just watch the movie, I guess." replied M'gann.

"_I agree with you." said Connor._

"You were luck that Artemis and Zatanna did not hear you." said Kaldur.

"_It used to be fun, you know? But…" said Robin, trailing away._

"But what?" asked Connor.

"_But what?" asked Connor._

"Whoa! Creepy." said Wally.

"_But then it got way too…" said Robin, trailing off again._

"Way to what?!" asked the Team desperately.

*TRANSMISSION HAS FAILED*

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the team angrily.

"What the heck?!" exclaimed Wally.

"I wanted to know what he said!" complained Kaldur.

YJ Robin knew that sitiaisyah93 purposely censored that part so he wouldn't get pummeled by his teammates in case he said something offensive. He secretly thanked her for her understanding.

"No problem, Robin." said a voice from below.

He lifted his glove and discovered that a holograph of the girl was smiling at him.

"How did you?" asked Robin.

"Never mind Robin. I understood that if they really knew what you said, you'd get the fudge beaten out of you." replied sitiaisyah93.

"Why did you bring us here? What is your purpose of showing all this to the Team?" asked Robin curiously.

Sitiaisyah93 grimaced.

"I have watched you guys since you were young. In the future, you and the Justice League will not…how should I put this… be on good terms. You will be separated from most of the Team and you will miss it later on. I did this so that the team will know what happened to you, even when you lost contact with them. They're like family to you and I couldn't bear watching them not know anything about your future. You will not remember that this happened but at least you'll have the feeling that the Team will always be there for you. For better or for worse." said sitiaisyah93.

"Wow. That's really… deep. Thanks." thanked Robin.

"No problem Robin. I suggest you go and comfort Artemis and Zatanna. They might not want to miss the next part of the movie." said sitiaisyah93.

Robin nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: Exploring

**Sorry for the late update. Been busy with homework! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**CREDIT: Fighter1357  
**

* * *

**I need ideas for the story. Can you please give me some? I have serious Writer's block issues. ;(  
**

* * *

**A Glance at the Future**

Chapter 3: Exploring

"Artemis! Zatanna!" shouted Wally, banging on the girls bathroom door.

Wally turned to the rest of the team with a defeated expression on his face.

"That's it. I give up." said Wally, raising his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Maybe I should try. After all, I am the only girl who can go in there." said M'gann.

The team nodded their heads.

"Very well, Miss Martian. The rest of us will continue watching the movie." said Aqualad calmly.

Then, he gestured to the rest of the Team to follow him back to the theatre while M'gann went into the bathroom to comfort Zatanna and Artemis.

The guys took their seats in the theatre, waiting for the movie to start. But for a long time, nothing happened.

"Um, what's going on? Where the heck is the movie?" asked Wally, looking at the screen.

"I do not know. Perhaps it is damaged?" suggested Aqualad.

With that, he slipped out of his seat and went to inspect the screen.

"This is very confusing. There is nothing wrong with this screen." declared Aqualad after checking thoroughly.

"Then what happened?" asked Superboy, confused.

"Ahem, ahem." said a voice coming from Robin's wrist computer.

"sitiaisyah93! Thank goodness you're here!" said YJ Robin, flipping open his wrist computer.

"Wait a sec! You've been in contact with the chick that locked us in here?" said Wally disbelievingly.

"I prefer the term 'friend', thank you very much." said sitiaisyah93 coldly.

"Anyway," said Robin quickly, trying to avoid a fight between the two. "What happened? Why isn't the movie showing? Is there something wrong with the projector or something? Maybe I can help fixing it."

"No. There's nothing wrong with the system at all." replied sitiaisyah93.

"Then why aren't there any videos showing up on the screen?" asked Connor.

"I believed that I _specifically_ told Robin that Zatanna and Artemis could _not_ miss this particular scene." said sitiaisyah93, crossing her arms.

"So we have to _wait_ until Artemis and Zatanna to calm down before watching the next scene?!" asked Wally exasperatedly.

Sitiaisyah93 just nodded.

"Oh great! What are we going to do till then?" asked Connor.

"Why don't you guys try exploring the theatre? I designed it specifically to suit your needs. You have _no_ idea how long it took to build this place and to work out a way to bring you here. Hope you like the place. Sitiaisyah93, out." The girl's face disappeared from the screen.

"I guess we're going exploring." said Robin, closing his computer.

The guys of the team then flowed Robin out of the theatre and into the halls. But they got the shock of their lives when they discovered lots of doors stretching out to a seemingly endless hallway.

"Whoa! This place is huge! Where do we begin?" asked Wally, rubbing his hands gleefully.

"And how do we mark which place is which?" asked Robin, scratching his chin.

"I guess the creator of this place has already prepared that for us." said Aqualad.

He gestured to a big box with a sign: "MAPS OF TT/YJ MOVIE COMPLEX". Inside was a map of the place and a ballpoint pen.

"Hey! The map is blank!" said Connor.

"I guess that's her purpose, to explore for ourselves and mark which room is which." said Robin.

"Then how the heck are we going to differentiate which door from which? If you haven't noticed, they're all identical. After all, it's not like they have numbers on them or anything." pointed Wally.

"He's got a point. How are we supposed to tell the difference without any numbers?" said Superboy, agreeing with Wally.

Robin then had a brainwave. He took out a laser pen from his utility belt and burned the number '1' on the theatre door. Then, he used a regular pen and marked down the place of the theatre room on the blank map.

"How's that for an idea?" asked Robin, wagging his eyebrows.

"Ugh! Couldn't you tell us your plan _before_ you scared us to death by taking out your laser pen?" said Wally, annoyed.

"Sorry. That's just not the way I roll." said Robin.

"I knew that. Let's just continue the exploring part shall we?" suggested Wally.

The guys nodded and continued. The second door they opened revealed a state-of-the arcade complete with all types of video games and arcade machines, a snack bar and a jukebox.

"Dude! This is so totally whelming!" said Robin, rushing over to the first arcade machine he saw.

"It's not so bad." grunted Connor but secretly, he was impressed.

Wally, on the other hand, proceeded straight to the snack bar.

"Dude! They have practically EVERYTHING here! Mars Bars, Hershey's, Snickers, Kit Kats and like so much more!" exclaimed Wally, happily stuffing his face with candy bars.

"Yeah! Woo hoo! I am _so_ feeling the aster!" shouted Robin while riding a motorcycle game.

"As much as we like the room, we really should get going and explore the other rooms." said Aqualad in a firm voice, causing the two boys to stop fooling around.

"Okay." replied Wally, following Connor out of the arcade.

After everyone was out, Robin repeated the process and drew a big number '2' on the arcade door and marked it on the map.

"Where to next?' asked Connor.

The guys made a decision to explore the rooms that are further away. After walking about 100 meters, they stopped in front one of the doors to their right. As soon as they opened, they were amazed to discover a replica of the Gotham Academy cafeteria behind the door.

"Dude! This is like an exact replica of GA's cafeteria." exclaimed Robin.

After remembering the events that happened at the cafeteria, he felt as if a balloon inside him deflated.

"Suddenly, I'm not feeling so asterous anymore." said Robin, looking around.

"Why?" asked Connor, surprised.

"Nothing. Let's just keep going." said Robin, leaving the room.

After repeating the marking process, they continued exploring. They explored quite a few rooms which included a gym, a sauna, an indoor swimming pool and two kitchens.

"How long are we going to do this? When are we going home?" whined KF.

"I don't know." said Robin suddenly.

"What do you mean you don't know? Aren't you in contact with the girl who brought us here?" asked Connor.

"I didn't… It didn't occur to me to ask her that okay?" said Robin, folding his arms.

"Well, you'd better. I wouldn't want the Justice League to be worried about our disappearance." said Aqualad.

"I'll…I'll try." stammered Robin.

"Good. Let us head back to the theatre room. The girls would be worried by now." said Aqualad.

Superboy and KF started to follow him but Robin didn't move from his spot.

"Um… You guys go on first. I want to do some exploring of my own." said Robin.

"Okay. See you later man." said Kid Flash.

After they were out of sight, Robin quickly took off in the other direction. He checked from room to room, praying he could find one.

Fortunately, he found one after 10 minutes of searching. He opened the door and went inside.

"Yes. This place is exactly where I want to be." said Robin, grinning mischievously.


	4. Chapter 4: Fall From the Sky

**Woo Hoo! Another chapter. Sorry but I'm not telling what room he went into. Try to guess for yourselves for the time being. if one of your guesses are right. I'll start the next chapter with the word "DING!". He he he! Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Credit: Fighter1357 (She rocks)  
**

* * *

**A Glance at the Future**

Chapter 4: Falling From the Sky

Superboy, Kid Flash and Aqualad were sitting around in the theatre room doing nothing. The girls were still talking in the bathroom and Robin wasn't back yet.

"What're we supposed to do now?" asked Wally.

"I don't know. Wait for Rob to come back I guess." said Connor.

"I wonder where he is right now." said Kaldur, looking around.

"Hey guys!" said a voice from behind them.

"Speak of the devil." said Wally, getting up and rushing over to Robin.

"Hey! Where were you?" asked Wally.

"Oh, nowhere. Just needed to finish some… business." replied Robin, grinning mischievously.

"Okay." said Wally awkwardly.

"Zatanna and Artemis out yet?" asked Robin.

"No, not yet." replied Connor.

"We have been trying to contact the girl who brought us here." said Aqualad.

"But somehow we couldn't. I seems like she'll only answer to you." finished Wally.

"No I don't! It's just that you guys don't even press the right button." said a girl's voice behind them.

The move screen revealed face of a very cross girl.

"Sitiaisyah93! Finally!" said Robin.

"I told you she only answers to Robin." whispered Wally.

"I heard that. I answer to all of you but none of you have a portable computer or have any advanced computer knowledge except Robin. That's why I couldn't answer you." explained sitiaisyah93 matter-of-factly.

"Oh." said Connor, Wally and Kaldur at the same time.

"Anyway, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" asked sitiaisyah93.

"When are you going to let us go home?" asked Connor.

Sitiaisyah93 gave them a grim smile.

"The truth is… you could've left this place anytime you wanted." said sitiaisyah93 grimly.

She pointed to a clearly marked exit door at the other end of the screen.

"If you want to leave, well… I won't stop you. But if you wanted to see more and be there for him… I beg you to stay." said sitiaisyah93 pleadingly.

The Team looked at each other.

"I don't care what you'll do but… I'm staying." said Robin confidently.

"I'm backing up Robin." said Wally, standing by Robin.

"I would not call this a wise decision but it would be more comforting if I knew what happened to Robin." said Aqualad.

"I don't care. You guys stay, I stay." grunted Connor.

"Thank you." thanked sitiaisyah93.

"Now what do we do? Zee and Artemis are taking a very long time to calm down." said Robin.

"Well, I decided that there is one of you who should be here right now." said sitiaisyah93.

"Who?" asked Wally.

"Isn't it obvious? It's Red Arrow. His future is on the line too." snapped Connor.

"Which is why I'm going to bring your solution from the sky." said sitiaisyah93, snapping her fingers and disappearing.

"Wait… what?" asked Robin.

Suddenly, a flash of red came whizzing from the sky and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow." said a voice from below.

"Red Arrow! I'm so glad to see you!" exclaimed Robin, hugging his slightly bruised friend.

"R-Robin? Wally? Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?! Do you know how worried the Justice League has been when all of you vanished into thin air?!" scolded Red Arrow.

"Sorry. It wasn't our choice either." grunted Connor.

"Where are we?" asked Red Arrow.

"The Halls of Fortune. Or that's what sitiaisyah93 calls it." said Wally.

"Sitiaisyah93?" said Red Arrow quizzically.

"Me." said a voice coming from the screen.

Red Arrow was shocked to see a girl with long brown hair wearing a pink headband on th movie screen.

"You?" said Roy.

"Me." repeated sitiaisyah93.

"So you kidnapped my friends, locked them up in this shithole, torturing them with god knows what and then you brought me here to suffer too?!" shrieked Roy.

"Hey! She's not like that!" defended Robin

"She's just a girl who wants to make our future better Roy!" exclaimed Wally.

"So stop being so naïve." said Aqualad in a deep voice.

Roy stopped after seeing his friends defend the girl.

"Our… future?" said Roy disbelievingly.

"Yes, Roy. Our future." replied Robin.

"What does that mean?" asked Roy disbelievingly.

"She shows us clips and scenes from our future so we can see them." explained Robin.

"Why?" asked Roy, more puzzled than ever.

Robin sighed deeply.

"One day, we're going to leave the team, Roy. She did this so that even though we won't remember a thing, the Team would technically be there during our most hard times." said Robin.

Roy stepped back as though Robin had struck him.

"W-What? We're going to leave the Team?" said Roy disbelievingly.

Robin nodded.

"But what about Green Arrow? He wouldn't want me to leave! And Batman and Flash and the Justice League?" said Roy quickly.

"That's what we're trying to find out Roy." said Wally.

"That's why we're looking at all these clips from the future. To find out what really happened." said Robin.

"And what was the trigger that caused you to leave Young Justice." added Kaldur.

Roy seemed to consider this in his mind.

"Fine. I'll stay to watch." said Roy in a defeated tone.

Robin was about to say something when he was interrupted by Zatanna, Artemis and Miss Martian who just came out of the bathroom.

"Okay. We've already calmed down." said Zatanna calmly but not looking at Robin's face.

"Let's just get this over with and go home quickly." snapped Artemis, secretly throwing dirty looks at Kid Flash who shrank back a little.

The movie screen lit up again, showing the countdown. The Team quickly got back into their seats while grabbing popcorn and sodas on the way.

"5... 4… 3… 2… 1…"

* * *

**Yet another chapter has gone by. In the upcoming chapters, I _'MIGHT'_ allow a few people to submit OCs for only ONE chapter. When I do, just make sure to be ready with details and stuff. Plus, ****please submit an Oc for my story "Teen Titans Season 6,7,8" and contribute your Ocs or information to my wikia: theteentitans. wikia. com. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Go! Part 1

**God! This took me a long time to write since I had to go back to forth between the video and the document. It id definitely the longest chapter ever written. And the hardest! So enjoy.  
**

* * *

**P.S. I wonder why none of you guessed the room right. Oh, well. zit's going to be revealed in later chapter so just wait and see. And about submitting Ocs... Here's my idea, actually. I wanted the to incorporate and episode where the TT fan club storm the Tower and the Titans like have to run and hide. It's gonna be SUPER funny and I wanted an Oc to portray the fans of the club.  
**

* * *

**P.P.S A shout out to NightStar24.0 who suggested for me to create a chapter of when the Titans met.  
**

* * *

**CREDIT: Fighter1357 (as usual)  
**

* * *

**A Glance at the Future**

Chapter 5: Go! Part 1

The movie screen lit up again, showing the countdown. The Team quickly got back into their seats while grabbing popcorn and sodas on the way.

"5... 4… 3… 2… 1…"

_The screen focuses on an orange spaceship/warship in the middle of dark space._

_The camera then zooms in on a prison door on the ship. There is someone screaming and wailing from behind the door._

_Two lizard guards entered the prison block, walking through many cells filled with aliens to get to the prison containing the screaming prisoner._

"Wow. Someone's got a set of really strong lungs to shout through that concrete door." said Wally, trying to be funny.

No one was laughing.

_Another door opened revealing another pair of guards guarding the prison cell. The door was shuddering as the prisoner behind it slams it repeatedly._

"Whatever that inside must be really strong." said Artemis.

The Team nodded, agreeing with her.

_A group of worried looking lizard guards were armed and in defensive position, ready to fight the prisoner in case it escapes._

"_The door will hold?" asked one of the guards._

"_It must!" replied another._

_They were interrupted as the slamming gets louder and louder._

"God! That thing really wants to get out!" exclaimed M'gann.

Wally looked at Roy expectantly.

"Five bucks say that whatever's inside will escape." challenged Wally.

"You're on! Do you see how huge those guards are? I bet they can easily take down the prisoner. It is 4 against 1." replied Roy.

The two boy shook hands.

"Shh!" said Zatanna, hushing the boys.

"_The alien will be delivered on schedule. Lord Trogan has commanded it!" he continued._

"_And if this thing gets loose?" asked another guard worriedly._

"_Then Zorg help us all." replied the first guard grimly._

Wally sniggered while Roy looks a little worried.

_The prisoner slams again and the glass breaks, revealing a pair of glowing green eyes._

_With a final slam, the door comes loose and slams into the ground._

"_ZENGTA RUMAKA! KEK ZANGTA ROARRRRR!" shouted an alien girl with red hair and glowing green eyes wearing a type of alien armor._

"It's a girl?!" exclaimed Connor, shocked.

The Team was also shocked. Robin on the other hand, decided that she looks very familiar.

"Guys! Look at her. She looks oddly… familiar." said Robin, frowning.

"Maybe she's one of the heroes from the picnic?" suggested M'gann.

"Can't be." said Roy, rubbing his chin.

"How would you know? You weren't even there!" said Wally challengingly.

"Touché." replied Roy.

Suddenly loud music started blaring from the speaker.

"Music?" said Aqualad, puzzled.

Wally, on the other hand, was jumping up and down.

"I know! I know! Robin's team has… a THEME SONG!" shouted Wally excitedly.

"What?" said the team, shocked.

"It's the only logical solution. Let's just watch shall we." said Robin.

_When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)_

"Really? How cheesy is that?" said Roy.

_From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)_

"No duh. It's like 10 stories high." commented Connor.

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back_

_'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

Some of the members of the Team got up.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" complained Artemis.

"We've been saving the world for ages but nobody wrote us a theme song, do they?" said Wally annoyed.

Aqualad tried to calm his team.

"Fellow heroes, we must calm down." said Kaldur sternly.

The heroes that stood up sat down again.

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)_

"I knew it! Look at that girl! She's the alien from just now." said M'gann, pointing towards the picture of the red-haired alien girl.

_Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)_

"That would just be awkward." said Zatanna.

"And wrong." added Connor.

_They got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop until the job gets done_

"Oh my god. Did you see when Robin dropped down to the ground?" whispered Artemis to M'gann and Zatanna.

"And when he bare his teeth." added M'gann.

"He looked so scary." said Zatanna, not believing that the boy she loved turned out like that.

_'Cause when the world is losing all control_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_The alien girl hurtled towards the guard at lightning speed. She slammed the first guard with her cuffed hands into a door. Then, she tackled two more at once, slamming them like a wrestler. Unfortunately, she slammed the final guard at a control system causing alarms to blare._

"_Heska foe." said the girl. Then, she blasted out of the spaceship and flew towards the planet that was the closest to her location – Earth._

"Ha ha! Five bucks!" said Wally victoriously.

Roy mumbled and grumbled as he took five bucks out of his wallet and gave it to Wally.

_Then, the screen shows a city, not unlike Gotham, at night._

_It zooms in onto a thief in the alleyway, avoiding the police. He smiled slightly at the sack of loot and his hands, thinking he had won._

"Wow. Ego much?" said Artemis.

_He was walking down the alley when suddenly a shadow moved from above him. The thief looked up, taking out his crowbar, but sees nothing in sight._

"I wonder who that could be?" said M'gann.

"Isn't it obvious? It's Robin." replied Connor.

_Suddenly, a birdarang came hurtling from nowhere, knocking the crowbar out of the thief's hand. The crowbar skittered across the ground._

"DUDE! Isn't that a batarang?" asked Wally.

"I think so, but it looks kinda different." said Robin.

"_I don't want trouble okay." said the thief, frightened._

"You should've thought of that before you committed a crime." growled Robin

_Meanwhile, the shadow had descended behind him on the dark side of the alley._

_A stream of bats came flying out, hitting the thief's face. The thief looked around, frightened._

"Batman?" said Roy. "Only he knows how to control the bats."

_The shadows revealed the outline of a boy with black spiky hair, a mask and wearing a red, yellow and green costume._

"It's Robin. See?" said Connor.

"_You should've thought of that before you committed a crime." said Robin, stepping out of the shadows._

"Wow. Twins much?" said Artemis.

"He is Robin of the future." said Roy.

_He rushed at the villain and kicked him in the face with tremendous force. The villain got up and ran at him, trying to hit Robin but failed because Robin used his defensive karate moves. Robin then jumped up and kicked him again knocking him down. Then, he picked the guy up by his shoulders and slammed the thief into a wall. The thief slowly slumped down the wall._

_The thief looked at him, clearly shocked._

"_Hey! This isn't your town! Aren't you suppose to be with-" said the villain but Robin cut him off._

"_Just moved here. And from now on, I work alone." said Robin, narrowing his eyes._

The Team shuddered at the bitterness and the harshness of his voice.

"You work alone?" asked Aqualad to Robin.

"Dude. You sound so totally… not you." said Wally, shocked at what his best friend became.

"You sound just like Batman." said Roy.

The Team nodded.

_Suddenly, a green streak came hurtling out of the sky, hitting the ground._

_Robin looked at the villain then tied him up before investigating the source of the crash._

_A crater was created in the middle of town, clouded with green smoke. The alien girl previously was looking around, eyes still glowing brightly._

"_Sot vor'ni vort't!" said the girl as she approached the people threateningly._

M'gann flinched because for some reason, the language she was speaking sounded… familiar.

_A civilian then took a picture of her. The flash of the camera blinded her for an instant, causing her to freak out and lash out at the people who were running away._

"I'm not the only one who thought that dude was stupid, right?" asked Wally.

_The girl slammed her cuffed hands into a taxi, a telephone booth, a stone bench and a street lamp. Generally causing mass panic._

_She tried to take her cuffs off but failed. She saw the pillar of the pizza place and tried to break her cuffs but still failed. However, she smashed the main pillar supporting the structure and caused the building filled with civilians to slowly crumble._

M'gann felt sorry for the alien. After watching her, she realized that all the alien wanted to do was break free of her handcuffs.

_She tried to slam her hands on the pillar again but a birdarang distracted her, hitting her face._

_She turned around to discover a cloaked Robin, standing on the car._

"Robin!" said M'gann sounding mad.

"What?" asked Robin, clearly shocked.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do! She's obviously trying to take her handcuffs off!" said M'gann, smacking his head for the way he treated the alien girl.

"_Who are you?!" said Robin threateningly, leaping into karate mode._

_The girl then rushed at him trying to hit him but he averted every hit. This then led to a game of chasing that lasted quite a while. From a dark alley, a girl wearing a blue cloak was watching them._

"Isn't she one of the girls in the theme song?" asked Kaldur.

_The girl the lifted a car with her foot and threw it at Robin who narrowly ducked the car._

"_Hmm. Stronger than she looks." mumbled Robin, trying to think of a game plan._

Connor snorted.

"Obviously. I wouldn't be surprised if she were stronger than me." said Connor.

_He turned around and the girl managed to hit him. He flew halfway across the street and landed with a thud._

"Ouch." said Roy.

_The girl tried to hit him again but he averted it this time. While she was distracted, he took out his bo staff and hit her so hard that she slammed into a car._

"Robin – 2, Alien girl – 1." said Wally keeping count.

_But then his bo staff fell and broke to pieces._

"_Huh?" said Robin, surprised._

"Wow. She must really be hard for it to crumble into pieces like that." said Zatanna.

_The girl got up and cracked her neck._

"_Zorta." said the girl, smiling evilly._

_And she jumped up and tried to slam Robin but then she was…_

* * *

**Ha ha ha! Sorry to end it in another cliffhanger but hey! It was WAY to long for one chapter a lone. perhaps i'll make another 2 to cover the episode.  
**

**Hope You Enjoy!  
**

**- sitiaisyah93  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Review Answer (sorry, I just thought of it)  
**

**WawaNisaDCFan: Very close, but no. Though, I might just add those rooms for Robin and the gang to exlpore later.  
**

**Sofia Michelle: I will add more flinx. No worries. ;)  
**

**Guest: Thanks very much  
**

**Connor Elric: Sorry, but I just luv cliffhangers. ;) nad you will be able to add Oc. But that's for later.  
**

**dickgraysonisasterous: I have, haven't I?**


	6. Chapter 6: Go! Part 2

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating but I was tired and it was confusing since I have to go back and forth between the episode and the document so it took me a while. It took me roughly 5 hours to finish this since this is the longest one EVER! It was soo long that I just had to split it. I'll (hopefully) update soon so until then, keep your fingers crossed! Enjoy  
**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

******CREDIT: Fighter1357 (as usual)**

* * *

**P.S. I decided that I want to take my writing skills to a higher level so I decided that I want to publish my novel. Unfortunately, I don't have any cash so I decided to open up an Indiegogo account, a an international crowdfunding site. it's sort of like Kickstarter. I need your help. If you guys could spare just a few dollars, you could really make me a happy girl. Plus, there are prizes and perks up for grabs!**

**igg. me/p/275673?a=1750010(without the spaces)  
**

* * *

**P.P.S A shout out to NightStar24.0 who suggested for me to create a chapter of when the Titans met.**

* * *

**A Glance at the Future**

Chapter 6: Go! Part 2

_**The girl got up and cracked her neck.**_

"_**Zorta." said the girl, smiling evilly.**_

_**And she jumped up and tried to slam Robin but then she was suddenly hit by a large green ram.**_

"Ooh! That has got to hurt!" said Kid Flash.

"Agreed." said Robin, also wincing.

_**Then, the green ram shape shifted into a short green boy wearing a purple and black uniform and a matching mask which failed to hide the fact that he had very large and pointy ears.**_

"Wow, a green person. Now that's not what you see every day." said Red Arrow.

"_**Ex Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir!" said the boy, saluting Robin. "How can I help-"**_

_**He stopped suddenly and his eyes widened as he realized who he was talking to.**_

"_**Wowzers! You're Robin aren't you, sir?" asked the boy excitedly before going back to salute mode.**_

"Uh oh! Fan boy alert!" teased Artemis.

"_**Well you can start by not calling me sir." said Robin, looking at the little green boy with weary eyes.**_

"Sir? Seriously? Since when did you get that much respect? Especially from another hero?" whined Kid Flash.

The team nodded.

_**The boy's face lit up like the night sky. He looked at Robin with big eyes and seemed overwhelmingly happy.**_

"Wow! Someone's happy to have met their idol." teased Artemis.

Robin blushed.

"_**Well let me just say it's a real honor to be-" started the boy but he was cut off by Robin.**_

"_**Beast Boy, was it?" asked Robin quizzically.**_

"_**Yes, sir?" replied Beast Boy excitedly.**_

_**Robin lifted his hand and pointed at where the alien girl landed. She had already stood up and was lifting a bus which she threw at the two boys.**_

_**They both dodged the bus but then a huge boy wearing a grey sweatshirt stepped out of nowhere and stopped the bus from crashing.**_

_**A short glimpse showed that he had one bright red eye as he lifted the bus and threw it aside.**_

"Dude! Who is that?" asked Kid Flash.

"Correction: What is that?" corrected Connor.

"_**Yo! Who's here messing up my neighborhood?!" shouted the boy angrily.**_

_**Beast Boy appeared at his side,**_

"_**She started it." said Beast Boy, pointing at the alien girl.**_

_**The alien girl came closer and slammed her handcuffs on the floor so hard it caused the ground to shake. The front part of her handcuffs came off, enabling her hands to move freely.**_

"That cannot be good." said Kaldur.

_**The girl pointed her hands at the three boys. She growled as her hands lit up with a bright green bolt of light. She then fired her star bolts at them at lightning speed.**_

_**The three boys then split up to confuse the alien. They all dodged the starbolts while she kept shooting them. Her missed aim caused her to hit a few buildings, causing damage.**_

The team laughed at the way Beast Boy dodged the starbolts and how he squealed.

"That's funny. He sort of reminds me of someone." said M'gann, thinking hard.

_**After firing for a long time, she slumped to her knees in exhaustion. Robin, Beast Boy and the grey sweatshirt guy hid behind a bus, panting heavily.**_

"_**Girl's gonna wreck the whole city." said the grey sweatshirt guy, wheezing.**_

"_**I won't let her. I won't lose this fight." said Robin, slamming his fist into his hand.**_

"Ego much?" said Artemis.

_**The three boys then attempted to charge the girl but they found themselves stopped by a huge black energy shield in the form of a raven.**_

_**The three boys gapped at the energy shield while the girl wearing the blue cloak earlier merged from nowhere.**_

"Wow. That was so creepy"

"Did you see the way she just appeared?"

While the others were whispering, Zatanna was thinking hard.

The dark energy shield was obviously magic, but what type of magic is it?

"_**Maybe fighting isn't the answer." said a voice behind them nervously.**_

"Finally. Someone comes up with the rational answer!" said M'gann exasperatedly.

"It was no surprise it was a girl. Boys can be helpless sometimes." added Zatanna, looking at the boys, particularly Robin.

_**They turned round to find a girl wearing a blue cloak standing behind them. The girl then turned away and the energy shield faded away.**_

_**Robin then turned himself to the alien girl whose hands were smoking.**_

"_**Stand down." said Robin firmly.**_

"And he finally does something smart." said Artemis, feigning a sigh.

"_**What, do you think you're the boss or something?" asked Cyborg angrily.**_

"Obviously." said Wally, muttering under his breath but Robin heard him.

"_**Just give me a chance." replied Robin. Then, he slowly approached the alien girl.**_

"Are you crazy? You could've been killed!" exclaimed Zatanna.

"Yeah, but I'm still alive. Aren't I?" said Robin looking at the screen questioningly.

_**The girl then stood up from her kneeling position and pointed her glowing hands at Robin.**_

"_**Gokta!" said the girl.**_

"_**Easy. My name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." said Robin, calming the girl down. Then, he reached for his utility belt.**_

"What're you gonna do to her?" gasped M'gann.

"_**Gokta! Gokta Buorgna!" shouted the girl.**_

"_**It's okay. Look." said Robin, holding up a lock picker.**_

"Um, you're gonna unlock her?" asked Connor, raising his eyebrows.

"I do not think that is a very wise choice." said Kaldur.

_**The girl looked at him and observed. After a moment, she lowered her arms. **_

"Okay. She seems to trust you." said M'gann.

_**Robin then used the lock picker to free her arms while the girl glared beadily at him. Finally, her hand cuffs fell off. The girl rubbed her sore arms.**_

"_**There. Now maybe we can be – Uggh!" Robin was cut off as the girl quickly pulled him into a kiss.**_

The team gasped and stared opened mouthed as the scene unfurled.

_**It was a pretty long one.**_

"YOU KISSED HER?!" yelled Zatanna, still not believing what she'd seen just now.

"Um, I guess?" replied Robin nervously.

_**After kissing him, the girl then pushed Robin away and he fell down.**_

"_**If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone." said the girl threateningly. Then, she flew off into the sky.**_

"AND IF YOU WISH TO NOT BE DESTROYED, YOU WILL TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU KISSED HER?!" shouted Zatanna.

Robin shrank back in fright.

"I… I don't know! This happens in the future remember?" reminded Robin.

_**The camera then focuses on Robin, who looked stunned after what just happened.**_

"Um, Zatanna? I think you need to calm down." squeaked M'gann.

"_**Soo. I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?" said Beast Boy, breaking the silence between the four shocked teens.**_

Zatanna fumed but she calmed down for a second.

_**The screen then faded to black.**_

"Okay, that part's over. What's next?" asked Wally gleefully.

_**The camera focuses on the damage and destruction that was done to the nearby buildings.**_

"_**Well, whoever she was, the girl surely knows how to make an impression." said sweatshirt guy, looking around.**_

"Obviously." snorted Connor.

"_**I think we made a pretty good impression. Crazy space girl's one, the city's saved, mission accomplished. Right, sir?" said Beast Boy, smiling.**_

"_**Seriously. Stop calling me that." said Robin.**_

"_**Roger." said Beast Boy, saluting.**_

M'gann smiled at the little green boy.

"You know, he really seems too familiar. I feel like I just met him. Odd." said M'gann.

"Yeah, he really does. And there's something about him that screams… monkeys." grunted Connor, scratching his head and shuddering.

M'gann looked like a light bulb clicked in her head.

"Hello Megan! Now I know who he is!" said M'gann, hitting herself on the head.

"Who is he?" asked Robin, still weary of Zatanna's sharp glare.

"I'm still not sure. At least, I think he is. Or he isn't." said M'gann, thinking to hrself.

That's when the Team gave up asking her.

"_**Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help." said Robin, walking away.**_

" 'I appreciate the help'? Who do you think they are? A bunch of side… kicks." said Red Arrow, his anger melting away.

The rest of the Team felt the same way too.

"_**You're going to track down the alien?" asked the blue cloak girl.**_

"_**I have to find out if she's a threat." said Robin, narrowing his eyes.**_

Wally snorted.

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." said Wally.

"_**More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." muttered sweatshirt guy.**_

This is when Zatanna stood up.

"I'm sorry. I need… a moment." said Zatanna, her teeth gritting together and her fist clenched with anger.

Then, she walked towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind them.

"Just give her some space. She'll come around eventually." said M'gann.

"Won't she be uncomfortable, you know, locked in a bathroom and all?" asked Roy.

Artemis snorted.

"She won't be uncomfortable there. The chick that brought us here really was thorough. There's air conditioning, a TV and a sofa so she's all good in there." said Artemis.

The boys stared at the toilet in amazement. Could such a usually disgusting place be so magnificent?

"Eyes on the screen, people." warned M'gann.

They quickly turned back to the screen.

_**Beast Boy started to chase Robin.**_

"_**Hey, sir – I mean, Robin. Do you maybe –" started Beast Boy.**_

"_**Sorry. I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team." said Robin, walking away.**_

"Rude much?" said Artemis.

"_**- need a sidekick." finished beast Boy, rubbing his head.**_

"You didn't even let the little guy finish." said Roy.

"Yeah, he could've made a great sidekick." added Wally.

"Robin, boy wonder and Beast Boy, shape shifting supreme. Yeah, that'll be cool." grunted Connor.

"I wonder what it would be like to have a sidekick and be the hero." said Aqualad, think hard.

The rest of the Team also wondered about that.

_**Beast Boy then turned around to the other two teens that were, unfortunately, also walking away.**_

"_**You guys want to get a pizza?" asked Beast Boy expectantly.**_

"_**I shouldn't." said blue cloak girl.**_

"Ouch! Someone put some ice on that burn!" said M'gann.

The rest of the Team looked at her oddly.

"You've been watching a little too many action movies haven't you, M'gann?" asked Aqualad.

M'gann blushed.

"Why? Is it that obvious?" asked M'gann.

The Team nodded.

_**Beast Boy the turned the other way to follow sweatshirt guy.**_

"_**Just you and me then, huh? Cool. I haven't really had anybody to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol. This is gonna be fun. Can we play video games?" said Beast Boy excitedly. Sweatshirt guy stopped and beast boy smashed into him. The guy the opened his hoodie and revealed his half robot head.**_

"Wow! I've never seen one of these before!" said Wally.

Artemis smacked him on the head.

"Oww! What was that for?" complained Wally, rubbing his head.

"For being a speciest, Baywatch! He's human! Just with… modifications?" said Artemis unsurely.

"_**There! Take a good long look! I had an accident and now I'm a monster, all right! A Cyborg!" shouted Cyborg.**_

"Poor guy! Imagine how his friends treat him after the accident." said M'gann.

"_**Cyborg? Cooooool! You're like robot man 2.0!" said Beast Boy excitedly, inspecting Cyborg's mechanical body parts.**_

"_**You're a weird little dude, you know that?" said Cyborg.**_

"_**Ha ha ha! You called me dude." said Beast Boy, smiling happily.**_

"O-kay. I think the green guy really is weird." said

_**Cyborg then covered his head with his hoodie and started to walk away.**_

"_**Okay, so, see you later. Right, dude? Dude?" said Beast Boy, watching him leave.**_

"I feel sorry for the little guy. He doesn't have anyone to hang out with and everyone finds him irritating. I wonder why…" said Kid Flash thoughtfully.

_**A big black shadow then appeared. **_

"_**DUUDDDEE!" shouted Beast Boy, looking up.**_

_**Above him was the huge alien ship from earlier. It hovered over the city then launched a huge pod which landed on a small deserted island near the city.**_

"Whoa! That thing is huge!" exclaimed Robin who had been silent since Zatanna's outburst.

"_**Looks like space girl has friends." said Cyborg.**_

"_**Or enemies." added Robin who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.**_

The Team grinned at each other. It was good to know that some things never change.

_**The pod opened up to reveal a gigantic hologram of a giant lizard alien.**_

"_**People of Earth! We come to your planet hunting for an escaped prisoner! A very dangerous prisoner! Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage! But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute!" boomed the alien hologram before vanishing.**_

"Who does that alien think he is, threatening our planet like that?" said Red Arrow angrily.

"A big ugly alien with lots of armies?" suggested Wally.

"Sometimes I even wonder if it's smart to let aliens live here." said Connor.

The Team looked at him then back at M'gann who looked offended.

Connor was horrified.

"M'gann! I didn't mean it! I… I just…" stammered Connor.

"It's okay. It seems that you forgot you were alien too." said M'gann.

"_**That's a big ship." said Cyborg.**_

_**The pod opened further to reveal a huge armada of the lizard aliens.**_

"_**And those are some scary looking aliens." added Beast Boy.**_

"The kid has a point. I'm glad it isn't me out there, getting my butt kicked." said Roy.

_**The lizard aliens then began to leave their ship.**_

"_**They told us not to interfere." reminded Raven.**_

"Wise choice." said Aqualad._**  
The lizard aliens then began flying towards the city**_

"_**You're still going after her, aren't you?" said Cyborg, eyeing Robin.**_

"_**Can we come too?" asked Beast Boy excitedly.**_

"Dude, don't you ever give up?" asked Connor.

"According to this, it's not in my nature to simply give up." said Robin, smirking slightly.

"_**I suppose I could team up. Just this once." said Robin, smiling at the others.**_

_**They smiled back.**_

_**The four teens then started to head towards the city to look for the girl. Only Raven hung back.**_

"_**You in?" asked Robin.**_

"_**I'm not the hero type. Trust me. If you knew what I really am. You wouldn't want me around." said Raven, turning away but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Robin's hand.**_

M'gann knew what she felt. If the Team knew who she is, they definitely wouldn't want her around either.

"_**I know enough." said Robin, giving her a small smile.**_

_**The girl smiled.**_

The Team suddenly felt proud of their little brother, especially M'gann. He always had a way to cheer people up.

_**The lizard aliens were doing their tasks of looking for the aliens. They ripped up cars, blasted doors yet they still couldn't find her.**_

_**The four teens hid out in a dark alley.**_

"_**Alright, we need some way to track her." said Robin.**_

"_**She's near." said Raven. Everybody looked at her questioningly.**_

"_**I can sense things." said Raven shyly.**_

"She's an empath. Much like me." stated M'gann.

"_**I'll see if I can pick up her scent." said Beast Boy. He shape shifted into a dog and began sniffing the ground.**_

"_**There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it." said Cyborg, showing them the analyzer.**_

"_**Good." said Robin.**_

"_**I got her trail." said Beast Boy excitedly as he shifted back into a human.**_

"_**And I can hear her heartbeat.' said Cyborg.**_

"Wow. Pretty good team that you have here, Rob." complimented Wally.

Robin grinned. A sense of pride filled him as he future team was complimented.

_**With that, the three other teens followed Beast Boy.**_

_**The camera then zooms into the alien girl who broke in into a video store. She looked at the snacks at the counter and licked her lips hungrily.**_

_**She then chowed down onto all of the snacks, eating uncontrollably.**_

"Wow, somebody give that girl a sandwich." joked Red Arrow.

"Yeah, she's eating even more than me. And that is something I've never seen before." said Wally.

"When exactly is the last time since this girl had a decent meal?" wondered Aqualad.

"By the looks of it, I'm guessing a long time ago." said Connor.

"_**Uh, those taste better without the wrappers." said Beast Boy nervously.**_

"Definitely" agreed Wally.

_**The girl wiped her mouth and turned back to teens, growling threateningly. Her hands and her eyes glowed a bright green color.**_

_**The four teens gasped and backed up a little.**_

"She is scary." added Robin.

"_**It's all right. We're friends, remember?" said Robin trying to calm her down.**_

"Yes. You and Robin are friends… with benefits" joked Wally, wagging his eyebrows.

It was not a surprise that he got hit by a batarang on the head a few seconds later.

"_**Friends?! Why?! For what purpose did you free me?!" demanded the girl.**_

"_**Just trying to be nice." said Robin with an odd look on his face.**_

"_**Nice… We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is "Rutha". Weak!" said the girl, narrowing her eyes.**_

"There's no such thing as nice? What kind of planet does she live in?' asked Artemis.

"_**Well, around here, "nice" means "nice." And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner." said Cyborg firmly.**_

_**The girl's hands and eyes stopped glowing.**_

"_**Not prisoner. I am… prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel to live out my days as their servant." said the girl sadly, her head hung low.**_

M'gann gasped.

"What's the matter?" asked Artemis.

"The Citadel? Oh, poor girl. No wonder she wanted to escape. She was lucky she got away with her life." said M'gann sympathetically.

"Who are they?" asked Robin curiously.

"The Citadel are vicious hunters. They are heartless and ruthless beasts. They have no emotions and they treat women as… as…" M'gann face palmed. She could not bear to tell them.

"_**And the Citadel are?" asked Raven.**_

"_**Not. Nice." replied the alien.**_

"_**Then you're not going with them. Not if I have anything to say about it." said Robin determinedly.**_

"'Not if I have anything to say about it'? Dude, either you really like this girl or you really, REALLY like this girl." teased Artemis.

Robin blushed again.

"_**Um, don't you mean we?" reminded Beast Boy.**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**The teens were knocked off their feet by an explosion. When the smoke clears, it was revealed that an army of Gordanians were waiting outside.**_

"_**Seize her!" commanded the leader.**_

_**The five teens smiled at each other mischievously.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 Review Answer**_**  
**_

******Connor Elric: Sorry for another hanger but, like I said, it was just WAY to long!**

**RememberTheMuse: Thanks! I wanted to add a bit of suspense.**

**dickgraysonisasterous: I love it too!**

**Jinx: You were absolutely right! ;)  
**

**Sofia Michelle: Sorry! It was sooo long I couldn't take it any further than that.**

**NightStar24.0: Yes, they will! And thanks for the idea!**

**Random Person: Thanks! I'll try but it has to be later cause even 1 episode is enough to kill me!  
**

**WawaNisaDCFan: Gues guess guess! Plus, really loved your chapter on Team Red!  
**

**Vi-Violence: Thank you!**

**ultimate mayhem: Can't wait for it either!**

**u r awesome: Thank you very much, it's not pressuring me. Th kiss happened and there will be a LOT more Flinx later on. As well as other couples.**

**The-girl-with-purple-eyes: I will, though perhaps quite later.**

**belzy 2.0 : Kay! I will!  
**

**theGirlNightwing: Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7: Go! Part 3

**Hey there guys! Sorry for not updating. I guess you thought I was dead, huh? Well then you're wrong! I'm alive but a little busy. I decided to update this story after I watched YJ's Finale Endgame. Could not believe Wally died! Maybe I'll write a tribute chapter to him or a story! Maybe about instead of dying he comes to the Titan's world? That would be epically cool! What do you guys think?**

* * *

**A Glance at the Future**

Chapter 7: Go! Part 3

_**Then, both teams charged. Cyborg knocked down an alien using his mechanical hands, Beast Boy shape shifted into a rhino and began smashing into the lizard army, the alien girl pummeled all the Gordanians that got in her way, Robin used his bo staff to smack the living daylights out of the villains and Raven used her powers to defeat the army.**_

"Awesome!" shouted Wally.

_**A lizard alien managed to trap the alien girl but he was intercepted as Robin threw another lizard at the captor. The girl smiled at him. Then, the fighting started all over again.**_

"Aw... You were protecting her. You two are so cuuute!" said M'gann, clapping her hands excitedly.

Robin blushed red while Zatanna fumed in her seat, giving him a death glare.

"I guess someone don't like Robin cuddling with another girl." Roy whispered to Wally.

_**Cyborg keeps trying to dodge laser beams from the Gordanians staffs. Unfortunately, one hit him and destroyed his clothes, allowing his entire mechanical form to be shown.**_

"Awesome! A real-life Cyborg! I can't wait to tell this to Bart!" said Wally excitedly.

_**Cyborg quickly slammed back one of the aliens, breaking his laser staff. The others kept coming and shooting but luckily, Beast Boy had shifted into a pterodactyl and carried him to safety. Raven used her powers to lift a lamp pole and used it to hit the remaining Gordanians.**_

After witnessing that, Zatanna was convinced that the Goth girl was using a rare form of dark magic.

_**After that, the rest of them fled.**_

"_**I believe your expression is… thanks." said the girl, turning to them.**_

"_**Aw, man. My suit." said Cyborg worriedly, picking off the bits and pieces of his outfit.**_

"_**So? You look way cooler without it." said Beast boy, giving him a thumbs-up.**_

"_**Yeah. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask." said Cyborg.**_

"_**Goofy? My mask is cool, isn't it? Raven?" asked Beast Boy, heartbroken.**_

"Tough luck for the kid. But I got to admit, the mask does look kind of whack on him." said Artemis.

_**Both Cyborg and Raven shook their heads.**_

"_**But… What about my secret identity?" asked Beast Boy, pulling at his mask.**_

"_**What secret identity? You're green." Raven pointed out.**_

"_**Uh… Hmm… Ah…Oh…" said Beast Boy, giving up. He pulled off his mask, revealing his very short spiky (but not as spiky as Robin's) green hair.**_

"The green shape-shifter is lucky. He does not need to have a secret identity and hide himself like we do." said Kaldur', envying the boy in front of them.

The Team hung their heads down. How they wished they could be like the Teen Titans, except for Superboy.

"Eh. There's still something about him that I don't like. Something that just screams… monkeys." said Connor.

"You made that perfectly clear the last time Connor." said Zatanna, rolling her eyes.

"_**This isn't over. Now that we interfered…" began Robin.**_

"… _**Trogar will strike harder." finished the girl. "It is only a matter of…"**_

"_**Fools! The earth scum were warned! Your insolence will be punished! Your city shall be destroyed!" boomed the gigantic lizard king.**_

_**The spaceship then flew over the city with a large laser ready to fire.**_

"_**Great." muttered Raven.**_

_**The screen faded to black.**_

"I smell trouble brewing." said Red Arrow.

"_**So, after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?!" exclaimed Beast Boy.**_

"That is a lot of mistakes to be done in one day." said Aqualad.

"_**Go Team." muttered Cyborg sarcastically.**_

"_**All the fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the 'being nice'!" shouted the alien girl to Robin.**_

"Ooh! Catfight!" said Artemis excitedly.

"_**My fault?! You blast me, you kissed me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?!" yelled Robin.**_

"Is this show getting good or what?" said Artemis, chewing on her popcorn.

Robin just hung his head. He could not believe he said that to Star. Wait a second – why was he calling her Star?

Zatanna on the other hand was secretly pleased that Robin and Starfire weren't getting along that well.

_**As Robin and the alien girl started to argue, Beast Boy and Cyborg were having an argument of their own.**_

Wally could've sworn he saw Zatanna grinning.

"_**We're doomed! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" shouted Beast Boy to Cyborg.**_

"_**Say what?! I was ready to walk before you..." started Cyborg.**_

"And another argument begins." said Superboy in a bored voice.

"_**QUIET!" yelled Raven.**_

_**Everyone stops arguing and looks at Raven.**_

"_**Hi." said Raven nervously.**_

"Girl's got some lungs." said Red Arrow, observing her.

"_**Look. It doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it and we will get out of it. Together." said Robin.**_

_**The rest of the teens nodded.**_

"_**Now, we got a city to save." said Robin, grinning mischievously.**_

"Future Robin is… smiling? It must really be doomsday!" sniggered Artemis.

Robin turned to her.

"Hey! I smile all the time! What's so surprising about that?" asked Robin.

"Robin, have you even SEEN your future self? He's not exactly the type of person who would be cracking jokes at a party, ya' know what I'm saying?" explained Artemis.

_**On board the Gordanian ship, the troops were ready to destroy the town.**_

_**With the help of Raven, the five teens managed to sneak their way onto the ship using her dark energy teleport power.**_

"_**Ugh. That dark energy stuff gives me the…" shivered Beast Boy but then notices Cyborg and Raven looking at him.**_

"_**Uh, I mean, cool!" said Beast Boy, laughing nervously.**_

M'gann turned to Zatanna.

"Zatanna, I'm really curious about this Raven girl's magic. Have you ever encountered this kind of magic before?" asked M'gann.

"Nope. Not ever." said Zatanna, making a point by not looking at Robin.

"_**We have to get to the firing controls." whispered Robin to the others.**_

_**The team then silently followed him from behind, except for Raven.**_

"_**Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" asked Cyborg.**_

"_**You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in." replied Raven sadly.**_

"_**He's green, half of me is metal and she's from space. You fit in just fine." assured Cyborg, putting a hand on her shoulder.**_

"True. Weirdest bunch of heroes I've ever seen." said Connor.

The Team turned to look at him, disbelief etched on their faces.

"No offense intended." he continued.

_**The scene that zooms in on Starfire and Robin who were up ahead.**_

"Um, Zatanna? Maybe you should go to the bathroom for a while." said Aqualad.

"No! I want to watch." said Zatanna sternly.

"_**I bring you… a-po-lo-gy." said the alien girl, her head hung low.**_

"_**Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled too." replied Robin.**_

"_**And again, you are "nice". On my world, only my knorf'ka has shown me such kindness." continued the girl.**_

"_**Well, things are different here." Robin smiled at her.**_

_**The alien girl smiled back, blushing slightly.**_

"Ooh." said Red Arrow, looking at the two teens on the screen who were so totally and obviously starting to like each other. And he meant _like_ like.

Zatanna started to stand up but Artemis who sat next to her pulled he back down.

"Stop it, Zee. You're making it way to obvious that you're jealous of her." hissed Artemis.

"But I can't help it. He's going to pick her over me." said Zatanna, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Zee, she doesn't even exist in his life yet. You don't have to worry. Stop being such a baby!" hissed Artemis, this time even harder.

Zatanna had no choice but to sit back down.

"_**Uh, guys. I think they know we're here." interrupted Beast Boy, pointing towards a stream of guards coming their way.**_

_**The scene changed. Now it focuses on control room**_

"_**Lord Trogar. The weapon has reached full power." reported one of the guards.**_

"_**Then begin the firing sequence." commanded Lord Trogar who was sitting on his throne.**_

_**The guards at the control station began pressing buttons and typing. Soon, the countdown had started.**_

"_**The Earth scum shall learn. It takes more than five juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogar." said Trogar proudly.**_

_**The weapon powers up. There's an explosion and the five heroes appear.**_

"_**We're not five heroes - We're one team!" said Robin.**_

"Woo hoo! Go team spirit!" shouted Wally unexpectedly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Um… way to go?" said Wally awkwardly.

_**The guards charged at the heroes and the battle starts. Each hero uses their powers and abilities to full extent to defeat the Gordanians.**_

_**Beast boy got tackled which sent him flying into the wall. He was about to get pummeled when Raven stepped in and saved him. Unfortunately, the Trogar was stronger and nearly got her when he was distracted by Robin who jumped onto him and grabbed his neck.**_

_**The Gordanian managed to grab him and threw him at the ground but he managed to land unharmed using his acrobatic abilities.**_

_**Robin quickly bounced back and punches the lizard in the face. He then kicked the lizard with his signature move. He tried to kick again but Trogar was faster. The lizard king managed to stop him and threw him at the wall where he landed with a huge thud.**_

_**The alien girl gasped.**_

"_**Robin!" shouted the girl.**_

"I can't look." said M'gann shielding her eyes.

_**The girl than flew up and shot starbolts at Trogar but it was not enough to subdue him. He managed to grab her and pin her on the ground. The girl tried to escape from his clutches and shot a starbolt at his face. He let her go and Cyborg uses the opportunity to punch him in the face. Then, they both worked together to knock him down.**_

_**Unfortunately, Trogar was still strong. He punched Cyborg in the stomach and the alien girl in her face. Then he punched them and they landed into the wall, right next to Robin.**_

"Ouch." said Aqualad, wincing.

_**Robin noticed that some of Cyborg's panels could flip open.**_

"_**Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" asked Robin, rubbing his arm.**_

"_**I can try." said Cyborg.**_

_**The three of them than found themselves surrounded by Trogar and his men. Trogar smiled at them evilly.**_

_**Then, everybody looked at Raven who was supporting beast Boy.**_

"_**Get away from my friends! Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" shouted Raven.**_

_**Then, the control room exploded and the spaceship fell into the sea. All of the guards were unconscious except for Trogar. he then walked over to where Raven and Beast Boy were standing and his fingernails grew longer.**_

_**He was just about to slice them up when a big blue jet of light blasted him from behind, knocking him unconscious.**_

"_**All right, I'm only gonna say this once: Boo yah!" cheered Cyborg.**_

_**The five teens are standing on the hill on the island where the Gordanians placed their hologram-transmitter.**_

"_**That's quite a view." said Raven.**_

"_**Somebody ought to build a house out here." agreed Cyborg.**_

"_**Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach..." joked Beast Boy.**_

_**Raven chuckled.**_

"_**You know, you're kind of funny." Raven told Beast Boy.**_

"_**You think I'm funny? Woo hoo! Dude, I know some jokes!" said beast Boy happily.**_

_**Raven looks nervous.**_

"Something tells me that Raven doesn't want to hear those jokes." said Artemis.

"_**Please… I look… nice?" asked the alien girl, showing off her new outfit.**_

All of the boys' mouths dropped open as they stared at Starfire's new and extremely revealing outfit. All the girls slapped them at the back of their heads to get them to snap out of it.

Artemis hit Wally's head twice, just to make sure.

"OW! I snapped out of it the first time you hit me!" snapped Wally, rubbing his bruised head.

"I was just making sure." shrugged Artemis.

"_**I… still don't know your name." said Robin, stepping closer.**_

"_**In your language it would be Star… Fire." replied the girl.**_

"_**Welcome to earth, Starfire." said Robin.**_

"_**I thank you all for your bravery and help and I wish to ask permission… to remain here. Where the people are most strange… but also most kind." said Starfire, facing robin.**_

_**Robin and Starfire turned away, blushing bright red.**_

"Aw, you two are so cute!" cooed M'gann.

Robin blushed a bright red while Zatanna huffed and looked away.

"_**You don't need our permission." said Raven, smiling at her.**_

"_**But if you want our friendship, you've got it." said Robin.**_

"_**Guess we could all use some new friends." said Cyborg.**_

"_**Besides, we kind of make a good team." added Beast Boy.**_

"_**I thought we might want to keep in touch. So Cyborg and I designed these." said Robin, presenting communicators at them.**_

"_**Made them out of my own circuits." added Cyborg.**_

"_**When there's trouble, you know who to call." said Robin.**_

"Is that your catchphrase or something Rob?" asked Wally, turning to his friend.

"I dunno. Maybe." said Robin.

_**The screen faded to **_**black**_**.**_

* * *

**Okay, so here are some scenes from the first draft of the chapter that I decided not to put in because it was so unrealistic and completely OOC. Plus, it would really be awkward to continue the video-viewing after something like this happened. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

***DELETED SCENES***

"HELL YEAH IT DOES! I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR THAT GIRL! I DON'T CARE WHO SHE IS!" shouted Zatanna angrily.

"_Niaga rehto hcae teem reven yeht erus ekam_. _Lrig taht morf yawa nibor peek._" said Zatanna.

Robin didn't know what Zatanna was saying but he knew it must have something to do with that girl. He knew Zatanna didn't like it but this is just wrong.

"Zatanna! Stop what you're doing right now!" shouted Robin.

"What I'm doing is stopping you from meeting that girl ever again!" yelled Zatanna.

**(A/N: I'm sorry what I did to Zatanna but wouldn't you freak if the guy you love isn't going to end up with you but instead some chick from outer space? Didn't think so.)**

"Zatanna, stop this nonsense!" said Aqualad.

"_Sgnidnib otni sehtolc nrut_.' said Zatanna, pointing to Aqualad.

Suddenly, Aqualad's clothes turned into bindings.

"Zatanna, if you can't calm down, I'm afraid we'll have to make you calm down." said Artemis, her bow and arrow ready at hand. Red Arrow was doing the same.

Zatanna laughed cruelly.

"You think you can defeat me? _Dnas otni sworra dna swob nrut_." said Zatanna.

Instantly, both Artemis and Red Arrows' bows and arrows turned to sand.

"Zatanna! This is just crazy!" shouted Wally.

"Really? Try this one for size. Even you can't outrun winds can you?" taunted Zatanna. "_Maet eht yortsed enacirruh_!"

Out of nowhere, a huge hurricane suddenly appeared inside the theatre and began tearing everything apart.

"_Lufrewop erom_! _Lufrewop_!" shouted Zatanna, cackling madly.

Robin felt frightened. He had never seen Zatanna in this state before. It was as though she wasn't… Zatanna.

Wally decided to distract Zatanna, willing Robin to escape. He then started to run about until he was everywhere at once. Zatanna got annoyed very quickly.

"_Yllaw llik_! _Yllaw llik_!" shouted Zatanna, trying to get a good aim.

Robin froze. Yllaw llik backwards is… Kill Wally. And the only thing keeping him alive is that Zatanna hadn't got a lock on him yet.

Robin finally crawled into the back of theater and tried to contact the only person who he thought could help them… sitiaisyah93.

She immediately appeared onto his glove computer screen.

"Robin, what happened?" asked sitiaisyah93 worriedly.

"It's Zatanna! She… she…" Robin tried to explain but words fail him.

"Let me guess, Zatanna went crazy and is trying to kill you guys?" asked sitiaisyah93.

Robin nodded.

Sitiaisyah93 put a hand over her mouth.

"Annataz! She's starting to… Oh my god! I'll send someone right away!" said sitiaisyah93, vanishing from the screen.

"Please hurry!" prayed Robin.

"Here's Robin!" shouted Zatanna from behind him, shocking the bejeezus out of him.

"_Pu nibor eit_!" shouted Zatanna.

Suddenly, ropes appeared from nowhere tied him up. Robin struggled but he couldn't get free.

"Don't worry Robin. I'll let you out as soon as I KILL that bitch who took you." cooed Zatanna, smiling sweetly.

"Oh no you won't!" shouted a voice from behind them.

A boy wearing clothing that was similar to Zatanna appeared behind them.

"Let them go, Annataz!" shouted the boy threateningly.

"And just who may I ask are you?" asked Zatanna, observing the newcomer.

"I am Mystara. Your deepest, darkest nightmare!_ Reh dnuorrus elbbub_!" shouted Mystara, waving his fingers around Zatanna.

A large energy bubble appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Zatanna immediately.

* * *

**Now for the chapter replies! I have a lot to do. Serves me right for not updating for so long. -_-**

* * *

**Connor Elric: Thank you, Connor! You're AHMAZING too! ;)**

**NightStar24.0: Just did and thanks!**

**theGirlNightwing: That's all right. Maybe... then again, maybe not. Who knows? ;)**

**Sofia Michelle: Yeah, i hope she does. Maybe I'll give you a look at HER future too.**

**Jinx: Exactly what I was thinking! :P  
**

**WawaNisaDCFan: Oh! You were sooo close! Kepp guessing!**

**Squee the magical bunny: Sama sama! JAngan risau. Memang nak letak Lightspeed pun!  
**

**girlonthemoon: I know right! That's why I made it into their POVs instead.  
**

**angel grayson : Keep guessing! You'll get it!  
**

**The Miss America: Thanks!**

**Awesome person: I have updated! Please don't destroy me! (shrinks back in fear) Ha ha! Love you too!  
**

**RobinGirlWonder347: Just did.**

**ThatGirlYouThoughtWasQuiet : I have already done it. Thanks!  
**

**kitcool: Continued as usual. :P**


	8. Chapter 8: Requests?

**I know some of you would think I'm dead. Well, i'm not. I'm just so busy these days that I feel like my head's gonna explode. I started this new Sims 3 series on youtube so my main focus will be on that so I won't be publishing that often. You can check me out on youtube. Mu username is sitiaisyah93 :)**

* * *

**So, this chapter is short because this is basically an intro to the next chapter. I already finished writing i. i just need to put in the Young Justice's comments in between. I'll be posting it when I'm done which will probably be soon.**

* * *

**Spoiler Alert!: The next chapter will be called Control Freak's Return: Part 1. You guys can guess what's gonna happen right ;)  
**

* * *

**Credit: Fighter1357**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or YJ. If I did... Young Justice wouldn't be cancelled. The Teen Titans will go back to it's original animation instead of Chibi. YJ's third season will include some members of TT as an addition to the Team. The focus of YJ will be on the original 5 again and Wally wouldn' be dead :) Nuff said.**

* * *

**A Glance at the Future**

Chapter 8: Requests?

"Well that was fun. Now we know how you got into the Teen Titans. Now what?" asked Roy.

"Now, I take requests." said sitiaisyah93 as she appeared on the screen, smiling slightly.

The Team stopped talking for a second.

"Hold up. Are you saying that you'll let us choose what we want to watch?" asked Wally disbelievingly.

"Yup. Not my best decision ever but I think it's fair for you to get to know your future selves." said sitiaisyah93 while shrugging.

"I am so feeling the aster!" said Robin excitedly. **(A/N: I don't like calling him Dick.)**

"Radical." said Roy.

"So, can we only see Rob, Wally and Roy's future or..." asked Artemis.

"For the time being, you can only see Robin, KF and Red Arrow's future because some of you might not like to see what you become in the future." said sitiaisyah93 cautiously.

The Team looked at each other grimly.

"So, can you give us a minute to decide what we want to watch?" asked M'gann.

"Of course. When you decided, just let me know."

Sitiaisyah93 faded from the screen.

"So guys, what are we going to watch?" asked Wally rubbing his hand gleefully.

"I want to see how I rock at being the leader of this team." said Robin smugly.

"I want to see how you suck at leading." said Artemis.

"I want to see the time I joined the Titans." said KF.

"I would like to see this new Aqualad that replaced me." said Kaldur.

"I want to see how I joined the Titans and why am I so different then." said Connor.

"That's two memories, idiot." said Artemis.

"Can't blame a guy for being curious." shrugged Superboy.

"I want to see Robin and Starfire's first date! They are so cute together!" exclaimed M'gann happily.

Robin blushed while Zatanna glared disapprovingly at M'gann.

"I want to see why Robin left the Team." said Zatanna.

The Team looked at her.

"You know we cannot ask her to show us that." said Aqualad.

"It's going to be pretty awkward after we see that scene." added Wally.

"I want to see a mission where all three of us are there." said Roy.

"Hey, that's actually a not-so-bad idea." said Robin, thinking it over.

"Are you sick or something Roy? You aren't nearly as average intelligent as this before." snickered Artemis.

"Shut up." grumbled Roy.

"So, we have made our decision?" asked Kaldur.

All the members of the Team nodded.

"Then let us tell her." said Kaldur.

"No need, I already heard it. You guys better take a seat. I'm sure you guys will like this particular memory." said sitiaisyah93, smiling before fading out.

The Team took their seats while grabbing their popcorn and drinks as they waited for the countdown to the start of the movie.

"5,

4,

3,

2,

1..."

* * *

**Comment Replies! YAY! :)**

* * *

**Lotto2355: Thank you! I'm working on it right now! Hopefully I'll post it after I finish AGATF but that's gonna take a while -_-**

**Selena-Chan: Gonna be alot of Finx after this ;)**

**kekejo99: Thanks.**

**worldwanderer2.0: Yeah. Me too.**

**Guest: Not exactly...  
**

**Squee the magical bunny: :)**

**RenegadeAngelRealm: I hope so. Your idea is quite good. Maybe someone will do it right :)**

**Abby: Thanks very much for the compliment and I am planning to add those episodes but just in later future. Writing "GO" itself was so much work! I had to watch the episode over and over and write down each line. It was torture :'(  
**

**Micks22: I'll do that. Thanks for suggesting!**

**MorbidCheese: Lightspeed is actually next on my list. Thanks for reminding me though!**


	9. Chapter 9: Control Freak's Return Part 1

**I told you I'd upload it soon so yay! I hope you like this episode. I decided to make a non-canon first because the official episodes are SO exhausting. I can't trust the transcripts because they lacked detail so I had to START FROM SCRATCH :( I had to re-watch each scene back and forth while listing out each detail.**

* * *

**So a couple of my friends and I watched some of the Young Justice Abriged series and thought that they were simply awesome! So, we decided to make one of our own. So if anyone is interested to become editors, scriptwriters or voice actor you can contact me for more details. But we might start the projects later on because I'm quite busy right now -_-**

* * *

**Credit: Fighter1357**

* * *

**A Glance at the Future**

Chapter 9: Control Freak's Return Part 1

"_**Booya! I beat you again little dude!" cheered Cyborg, doing a victory dance.**_

"_**All right. I admit that you're the better video game player and that meat is better than tofu." said Beast Boy.**_

"Meat is better than tofu!" said Kid Falsh.

"_**Don't forget that you have wear a pink tutu and dance like a ballerina." reminded Cyborg.**_

_**Just then, loud blares of alarms sounded throughout the whole tower.**_

"_**Titans trouble!" said Robin, rushing in into the living room.**_

"_**Aww. I was just about to record BB doing an excerpt from Swan Lake." complained Cyborg, pouting slightly.**_

"These guys take dares way to seriously." said Artemis.

"_**No time! Hurry!" said Robin, more urgently.**_

"_**Fine." replied Cyborg, getting up.**_

_**Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven got into the T-Car while Robin got onto his motorcycle. Starfire was hovering above the both of them, ready to fly off.**_

"You guys have your own car?" said Superboy disbelievingly.

"_**So, anyone mind telling me where the heck we're supposed to be going?" asked Cyborg to Robin.**_

"_**Control Freak busted out of prison again and he's causing panic at the Jump City Electronic Store downtown again." said Robin.**_

"How many times that you faced this guy Rob?" asked Roy.

"From the looks of it, I'd say quite a few." replied Robin.

"_**That place where we got sucked into television? Heck no! I swore I am not going near that place again. Now I shudder every time I hear the name 'Lance'." said Cyborg.**_

"_**This isn't the time to argue! We have to go now! There are people's lives at stake here!" yelled Robin.**_

"Wow. Someone's a little grumpy." said M'gann.

"_**Fine. But if I get sucked in one more time, I will personally kill you Robin." said Cyborg, starting the T-Car.**_

_**In five minutes time, the Titans managed to reach the video store where people came running outside, screaming in panic. Then, Robin noticed a familiar head of red hair who is crouching behind a car, bow and arrow in hand.**_

"Wow. You're getting scrawnier, Red Arrow." snickered Wally.

"_**Speedy?" asked Robin disbelievingly.**_

"It's Red Arrow, dude!" said Roy grumpily.

"_**Dude, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with the Titans East." asked Beast Boy.**_

"_**It's our day off." replied Speedy.**_

"_**And you spend your day off fighting crime in our city?" asked Raven disbelievingly.**_

"_**Eh, I was bored." grumbled Speedy.**_

"You decided to fill in your free time by fighting crime?" asked Zatanna, echoing Raven.

"What? I'm not the type to sit still and just wait around." defended Roy.

"_**So, what's the status Speedy?" asked Robin.**_

"_**Control Freak went inside about 10 minutes ago and now everyone's running out to avoid him." said Speedy, not even looking at them.**_

"Duh, Captain Obvious!" said Artemis.

"_**I think we already know that Speedy." said Beast Boy awkwardly.**_

"See? He agrees with me." said Artemis smugly.

"_**Exactly. What do you think he wants to do inside there? Most people rob banks or jewelry stores but this guy? He robs a video store? I mean, what the heck?" exclaimed Speedy.**_

"_**Yeah, he's one of the weirdest villains we ever faced." said Cyborg.**_

"_**And I think he's trying to get into the TV again." said BB.**_

"Say what?" asked Robin.

"_**Wait a second. In the TV. Like, literally?" asked Speedy disbelievingly.**_

"_**Like, literally. He transforms himself into these weird miro signal waves thingies and then he can literally travel to television." said BB.**_

"_**Long story short, we got trapped too. I got stuck in a soap opera man! Do you know how suckish that is?" complained Cyborg.**_

"I love soap operas! What's so suckish about them?" asked M'gann confused.

"Everything, M'gann. Just... everything." said Zatanna, shuddering.

"_**Titans! Stop villains now, talk later. All right?" said Robin.**_

_**The rest of the Titans and Speedy nodded.**_

"_**Let's move." said Robin, approaching the building while the others followed suit.**_

_**In the video store, they could see the wreckage that was caused by Control Freak. In the middle of the store was a large machine that was shaped like a car.**_

"The villain has caused plenty of damage." said Kaldur, observing the scene.

"_**Yup. judging by the state of this place and the machine there, I say that Control freak already left the building and went into the TVs." said Cyborg.**_

"_**Well, I'm not going back in there. Can you reverse the effects?" asked Raven to Cyborg.**_

"_**I think so. Just as long as NO ONE touches the buttons. You hear me, BB?" asked Cyborg.**_

"_**Sir, yes sir." said Beast Boy in a mock salute.**_

"_**Good." said Cyborg.**_

"_**How long will this process take, Cyborg?" asked Starfire.**_

"_**It may take a while. Two, maybe three hours?" said Cyborg.**_

"_**Beep, beep! Hey guys!" said a voice from behind them.**_

"Yay! It's my time to shine!" said KF proudly.

_**The Titans jumped at the sound of the voice.**_

"_**Wal- I mean, Kid Flash? What are you doing here?" asked Speedy.**_

"What are you doing there?" asked Kaldur.

"_**I was just going to rent a video from this store. The new Fast and Furious movie just came out and Jinx and I wanted to watch so it so I thought I'd drop on here. By the way, what happened to this place?" said Kid Flash quickly.**_

Artemis clenched her hands into fists. Zatanna put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her and to stop her from murdering Wally.

"_**A psychopathic comic book geek defied the laws of physics and is currently inside the TV station waves." explained Robin.**_

"_**Wow, a big shiny machine! Wonder what this button does?" said Kid Flash, pressing it.**_

"No, Kid Flash!" shouted Red Arrow and Robin at the same time.

"_**No! Kid Flash!" shouted the Teen Titans but they were too late.**_

_**A white beam of light appeared and instantly, all of them disappeared as they transformed into signal waves.**_

"You're such a dummy, you know that?!" said Robin, whacking his friend on the head.

"Wow. Even after quitting the Team you're still as dumb as ever Baywatch." said Artemis, shaking her head.

"Hey! It was a big red button! How am I supposed to resist?" argued Wally.

"Shh. I can't hear the movie!" said M'gann.

_**They came tumbling from the sky and landed into a swamp.**_

"_**KID FLASH!" shouted the Titans angrily.**_

"_**Eh heh. Sorry. My bad." said KF, scratching his head nervously.**_

"_**When we get back, I will END you." said Cyborg, cracking his knuckles.**_

Kid Flash shuddered as he heard the threatening tone in Cyborg's voice.

"_**Stop it you two. This isn't the time to fight!" said Robin angrily.**_

"_**I agree with Robin. We should be working together to get out of this situation." said Starfire calmly.**_

"Of course you would." mumbled Zatanna.

"_**Fine then. But get ready for an ass-whooping when we get back to the real word Flash boy!" said Cyborg angrily.**_

_**Kid Flash gulped nervously.**_

"Now that's something I look forward to watching." said Artemis.

"Don't any of you have pity for me?" said Wally exasperatedly.

"Not this time, Baywatch." replied Artemis harshly.

"_**So, all we need to know now is which television program we're in. Yipee." said Raven grimly.**_

"_**Beast Boy, you're our television specialist. What TV show are we in?" asked Robin.**_

"_**Okay, judging by the icky swamp we're in, the giant Chanel 7 logo on the top of the screen and the fact that it is 5 o'clock, Monday, I say we're in the new episode of Swamp Monsters." explained Beast Boy.**_

"Swamp Monsters? This is an awesome show! You guys should be thanking me." said Wally excitedly.

"Not in this universe Wally and certainly not in theirs." replied Robin grimly.

"_**Great, all we need to find is an exit hole." said Raven.**_

"_**No offense guys, but what's an exit hole?" asked Kid Flash, confused.**_

"_**An exit hole is a portal that connects one TV show to another." explained Starfire.**_

"_**Basically, it's how we get around to other TV shows so we can find Control Freak." added Beast Boy.**_

"Oh." said the Team.

"_**Oh." said both Kid Flash and Speedy.**_

"_**So how do we find this 'exit hole'?" asked Speedy.**_

"_**They're basically found at the very edge of the screen. Come on!" said Robin.**_

"Um, 'edge of TV screen'?" asked Kaldur questioningly.

_**The Teen Titans followed him until the point where the swamp ends and all there is a dark gaping hole.**_

"_**Well this is it. Come on Titans." said Robin, going into the hole. One by one, the Titans followed...**_

_**And landed into a living room in someone's house.**_

"_**Okay, now where are we?" asked Speedy.**_

"_**I don't know. I've never seen this TV show before." said Beast Boy.**_

"_**Hold on a second. Where's Cyborg and Raven?" asked Robin.**_

"_**And where's Kid Flash?" asked Starfire.**_

"Probably dead." said Artemis.

_**Suddenly, a perky blonde girl walked into the room and looked at them in shock.**_

"_**Oh my god. Civilians." grumbled Speedy.**_

"_**Elena, Stefan, Damon! What are you doing with Tyler?" exclaimed the girl in shock.**_

"Aw shit! I know this TV show!" said Red Arrow, groaning loudly.

"_**Huh?" asked the four of them.**_

_**The perky blonde glared at Beast Boy angrily.**_

"_**Tyler Lockwood, what the hell are you doing here?! I told you, you can trick me into following you and Klaus!" shouted the blonde.**_

"Could it really be-" asked Artemis.

"_**Huh?" said Beast Boy, more confused than ever.**_

"_**Damon! Stefan! Why are you two still standing there? Help me get rid of him!" shouted the blonde at Robin and Speedy.**_

"I love this TV show!" exclaimed M'gann happily.

"_**Oh no." said Robin.**_

"_**Aw, crud." said Speedy.**_

* * *

_**Tada! What do you think? There will be plenty more show crossovers in this episode and I'd like to hear your suggestions. Maybe Pretty Little Liars? Harry Potter? Twilight?  
**_

* * *

_**If you're not aware, every time the Teen Titans cross over to a TV show, they will automatically replace the characters that are in the show. For example, Beast Boy has replaced the character "Tyler Lockwood" in this show. To other Titans, he's just plain old Beast Boy but to characters of the show, he's Tyler.  
**_

* * *

_**Try to guess what show is this? Virtual cookie to the first person to get it right :)**_

* * *

**Comment reply time :))**

* * *

**Sky the white dragon: Those are one of the top episodes on my list. I'll write it down soon enough :)**

**BlueReader: I was planning for Titans Together to be the very LAST memory because it's the most important.  
**

**Selena-Chan: Unfortunately, I can't. The original deal I made with Fighter1357 only allows me from the YJ point of view. If I don't keep to my promises, I'll have to take down the story. It's matter of respect but maybe a few Justice League members will appear.**

**Lotto2355 : Thanks.  
**

**Daughter of sea and wisdom: I love him too. Don't worry about that.**

**Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson: Just did. LOL.**

**kekejo99: Thank you.**

**WawaNisaDCFan: YAY! You finally got it right! It was a replica of his room at Wayne Manor! *throws streamers into the air*  
**


End file.
